Jack Merridew's Journal
by sadielizyy
Summary: these are Jack's accounts of what happened on the island, if you would like me to continue this in a follow up story let me know!


_Sadie Skalozub_

_**Journal entries**_

**POV: Jack Merridew**

**Entry one: Landing**

I don't know the date, or time and I don't really care either, but I should write down the year at least in case someone finds this later and wants to read my recollection of the events on this island. The year is 1951, there.

Now on to more important matters. We were on a plane, well a school trip to...ah, who cares anymore!? Well anyway we came from England. The plane, well it started on fire and hit the ground fast, I survived as did the rest in my choir but no adults are around (or any I can see at least). When I was climbing out of the plane I saw this mangled looking notebook with a pencil, I thought well, may as well keep track of what happens here.

My choir and I walked around pretty aimlessly for a while, trying to figure out what had happened, when we heard this...noise. It was loud and obnoxious but we knew it was a signal and that someone was calling for us. We followed it into the clearing and saw a skinny fair-haired boy blowing into a large conch shell, well that explained the noise. With him was a fat slob of a thing (heh apparently his name is Piggy, no wonder).

The fair one, Ralph is his name, said he wanted to call an assembly to figure out what to do. Other than my choir, and him and Piggy there was only a bunch of little rats around the clearing, ugh kids are so annoying and good for nothing!

One of the first things that came up was naming a chief, I was obviously the best choice but I...well they chose that light-headed brat instead of me! I'm the leader of my choir! I know what to do! He probably couldn't lead a group of ants!

Well anyway he must've tried to win me over or something because he felt the need to 'give' me leadership over my choir, as if I didn't already have that! But he acts as if he's done some big favor.

The only favorable thing that happened today was that I named myself and my choir the hunters, myself being the lead hunter.

I seriously doubt that Ralph will be able to keep up being the leader for long, oh right I forgot to mention, my choir and I are also in charge of the 'signal fire', whatever, it's another chore. I guess it might help us get rescued but I get the feeling we are going to be here a while.

**Entry Two: First Catch**

What a day! We've been here for a while now, and back to what I was saying, I caught a pig today! There was so much blood! The first opportunity I had a little while back the pig escaped before I cut her throat, but not this time!

And that blonde brat! He had the nerve to get mad at me because the fire went out! "There was a ship!" he says...puh, if he wanted to keep the fire burning so badly he could've done it himself!

Well this isn't the first time he's done this to me, he told me before how I'm just doing what I want while him and Siamon are working! We need meat! And I finally caught some heh heh!

After the Useless drama we got the fire atop the mountain going again and I cut the pig up. I gave everyone some meat to cook and eat, except Piggy, he could probably live off his fat!

Siamon, that little twit gave Piggy his meat! I threw more at him, I caught the meat for them to eat! If they don't it insults my effort! I"M the hunter! And I deserve to be chief!

**Entry Three: The Beast**

The little brats have been complaining of a 'beast' and I think it got to the older kids...puh! What a bunch of softies!

Well anyway Ralph, Rodger and I decided to go and see what the beast was 'cus Samneric came frightened saying they saw the beastie...we climbed the mountain to figure it out 'cus if the beast is there we can't start the fire again (not that that's a main concern of mine).

When we got to the top of the mountain...we actually saw the beast! I didn't realize it was real until then...

When we got back Ralph decided to call an assembly at night, it was a useless event. When I tried to pitch in Ralph called us hunters 'boys with sticks'! That blasted twerp! And of course Ralph is STILL chief, even though I am more qualified and I TOLD them that but no one listened to me!

I walked off, I'm starting my own tribe! At the time I left I was alone and no one came with me. However, later throughout the night more and more people came to join me. I caught another pig and we called a feast! Before we ate I put the pig's head on a stick and put it in the ground for the beast.

Everyone came to the feast...even that blonde twerp and the fatty! I didn't turn them away though, I let them stay and gave them food.

After eating we started to dance, using Rodger as our pig we played a little game where we caught him, it was wild fun! But then a small figure came out of the shadows...it must've been Siamon, I remember that when we got back for the assembly he said that we should go to the beast again and then he left a little while later.

Caught up in our dance we didn't know it was him right away, in fact I'm sure a bunch of us thought he was a pig or the beast. We all jumped on him and attacked him. He basically got beat to death...heh, serves him right for creeping around in the dark! However it's time for my tribe to take over this island!

**Entry Four: Death of Fatty**

It hasn't been long since I started my tribe and we're already more successful than Ralph ever was! For one, my people actually listen to me!

Ralph, Fatty, and Samneric decided to climb up the mountain to talk to me! After some annoying lecture from Piggy, Ralph and I started fighting, we both got each other but it is obvious I was winning.

They said their reason for coming was to get Piggy's specs, which they say I stole, Ralph even called me a 'thief and a liar"! I am neither! Yes we took the fatty's specs but we did it because we needed fire, and although blondie claims that he would've just given us fire I seriously doubt it! He's the liar not me!

While me and Ralph were fighting, Rodger rolled a rock at Piggy. He feel off the cliff, with the conch shell that meant so much,

I took the opportunity and used the moment to threaten Ralph, though I wish the same thing could happen to him!

After that, we took Samneric and Ralph ran off like a coward. I already have plans for Ralph...

**Entry Five: Rescued**

Today as I was carrying out my plans, a ship came to take us off the island.

I was in the middle of trying to kill Ralph...and I was about to succeed! I found him and then set the whole forest on fire. I knew it would smoke him out, and make him go to the beach.

But as soon as I got there to kill the pest, there was a man there with a ship. He laughed and said that we 'put on a good show' he thought it was all a game!

Well I can't complain too much, I am headed back to civilization. I'm writing this on the ship right now. When we get back I can find out where Ralph lives...and finish my business with him!

_-Journal by Sadie Skalozub-_


End file.
